A drawing machine utilizing writing implements such as marking pens, which machine is simple enough for use by a child but will produce sophisticated drawings when used by a skilled operator.
An object of this invention is a drawing machine that can utilize one to four marking implements at a time.
Another object of this invention is a drawing machine which is operated by the reciprocating movement of two beams which carry the writing implements.
Another object of this invention is a drawing machine in which the reciprocating movement of the beams which carry the writing implements also rotate the tray holding the paper on which the writing implements write.
Another object of this invention is a drawing machine in which a paper holding tray is located eccentrically to its axis of rotation during drawing.
Another object of this invention is a drawing machine in which the orientation of the paper holding tray relative to the reciprocal movement of the writing implements may be varied.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.